Gidget: Harry Potter Style
by WeasleysRule87
Summary: Hermione gets sick, Watches 'Gidget', Gets delerious, and Puts herself and the other Hogwarts students into the 1959 teen SURF movie. Starring Hermione as Gidget, Ron as Moondoggie, and Some of the guys as the surf bums. I think it may just work! PLZ READ
1. Sick and Tired

A/N: I wrote this because I was bored mostly. I was watching Gidget and got the idea for this. I figured it would be cool to write something that had absolutely almost nothing to do with the books. It's the first time I've posted a crossover fic. The reason I decided this would be a good movie fic was there were quite a few similarities in the relationships. You'll see. I'll write them at he ends of the chaps they appear in. so without further ado, Gidget: HP style.

Cast of Characters:

Girls: Guys:

Gidget- Hermione Moondoggie- Ron

B. L.- Ginny Kahuna- Viktor

Patty- Luna Hot Shot- Seamus

Gidget's friend- Parvati Lover Boy- Cormac McLaggen

Gidget's friend 2- Padma Lord Byron- Justin Finch-fetchly

Wai Ki Ki- Neville

Stinky- Dean

All other characters are basically just added in for enhancement.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hermione sat beside the toilet pulling her hair out of her face. _I am never eating there again. What did they feed me? My head feels ready to explode. _She heaved again but not much came out.

Mrs. Granger entered the bathroom to see what all the noise was. She was shocked to see her sixteen year old daughter on the floor hugging the toilet and retching into it. "Hermione, sweetie what's wrong?"

Hermione lifted her head slowly. "I think I will never eat seafood again." Charlotte Granger watched her daughter vomit once more.

"How many times have you gotten sick tonight?"

"Uhmm mmm, I …don't… know," she said weakly.

"Well that does it we're going to the hospital. And don't you dare try to fight with me," the worried mother reprimanded as she helped her daughter off the floor. She wiped her face and changed her pajama shirt. Hermione's father carried her down to the car and placed her gently in the back seat and buckled her in. He and Mrs. Granger rushed Hermione to the emergency room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After waiting for about an hour, and five trips to the loo later, Hermione was able to see a doctor. "Mrs. Granger it seems your daughter has eaten some bad shellfish. Unfortunately she is allergic to a shot that would heal her in about two days and will need to be in the hospital for a few days, maybe a whole week. We must watch her carefully. Her fever is quite extreme. She may get a bit delusional with or without medication. If one of you would like to stay with her, I feel that would be better."

"Thank you, Doctor," Rion Granger said as the doctor left the room.

Hermione was quickly admitted into the hospital and put in room 319. It was a single room and it had a TV. and a DVD player. Hermione laid in bed hooked up to her I.V. Her mum sat beside her bed reading aloud from her book. "Hermione, I'm getting kind of hoarse. Would you mind watching the tele for a while?"

"Sure mum." They turned it on and fliped through the channels. "There's nothing on."

"I suppose that could be because it's 2:15 in the morning. I'll go see if they have any worht while movies."

Hermione began to dose but didn't get much of a chance because a nurse walked in. "Miss Granger, I am Sally and I'm here to check your temperature and make sure your I.V. is working properly." She was nice enough and very gentle. Still Hermione wished she could have gone to St. Mungo's and got a potion and went home. "Well Miss Granger are you feeling better at all?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but just a little. My head still hurts, and I still feel nauseous."

Sally nodded and made to leave. "If you need anything or star feeling worse, just push this little, red button. Okay?" she said sweetly. "You have a goodnight, too."

"Okay." Hermone replied.

Just after Sally left, Charlotte Granger returned. "They had mostly kid shows, and the adult shows they had were all Manly-Action movies, but I did manage to find this," she said holding up the movie. "Gidget. I watched it when I was younger. I thought you would like it well enough. I loved it." As soon as she had finished talking she yawned.

"Mum, you can sleep if you want. I know you didn't get much last night and I'm beginning to feel somewhat better and the nurses can always help me."

"Hermione, I don't knwo if that's.."

Hermione interrupted her mother. "I will be fine mum. You need to rest."

"Oh, alright. Just let me get this started for you." YAWN!

And before the movie began Mrs. Granger was curled up in her chair fast asleep.

Hermione however had already watched the movie twice and was giong on watching a third time before she dozed off too.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was at her Hogwarts in her bed. _Wait how did this happen? There's still three and a half weeks until school. I still feel a bit crummy._

Soon Ginny and Luna had made thier way into her dorm to talk about boys. _Something is totally and completely wrong here. What are they doing coming to my room? I don't remember talking to them lately._

Hermione figured that maybe some of the meds made here forget some. She sat in her room with two of her best friends. Ginny was sitting passively while Luna was trying her best to convince Hermione that the library was not a prime place for Man-Hunting. "Hermione you have to come, if you don't have a boyfriend this year, you'll be the laughing stock of all Hogwarts. Do you really want to be known as the girl who can recite the entire library? That only impresses parents. Please! You have to come with us."

"Fine. If it'll get you to stop bugging me. I'll go outside with you. geeze."


	2. Hermione: ManHunter?

A/N: I'm still writing. Hey I may finish this in just days since I am basically planing on doing almost a carbon- copy of the movie. Wouldn't that beat all? Well on to chapter two.

Also: Sorry If the characters are a little OOC. That's just how it would work. and for the sake of the story let's all pretend that in Hermione's dream Hogwarts is split into an all Girl School and an all boy school on opposite sides of Hogsmede. Also they have never met any of the guys, except for Harry who everybody knows anyways. And Ginny didn't tell any of them about any of her brothers either. I know its like so AU but bear with me PLEASE! and Thank You!

My Disclaimer: (Since I forgot it last time.) I do not own any Harry Potter Characters- though I would love to BUY George Weasley for my own Personal Pleasures. (Don't worry mom we'll get married first.) Ron wouldn't be too bad either, but he belongs to Hermione and I can't compete with that. Okay back to the main point. I don't really own anything in this fic except the idea to blend the two things together. 'Gidget' belongs to Columbia pictures inc.

Cast of Characters:

Gidget- Hermione

Moondoggie- Ron

B. L.- Ginny

Kahuna- Viktor

Patty- Luna

Hot Shot- Seamus

Gidget's friend- Parvati

Lover Boy- Cormac McLaggen

Gidget's friend 2- Padma

Lord Byron- Justin Finch-fetchly

Wai Ki Ki- Neville

Stinky- Dean

All other characters are basically just added in for enhancement.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

They got all dressed and dolled up. "I'll be out in a minute." Hermione yelled from her dorm.

"That girl has PROBLEMS." Luna said bluntly.

"Well, just exactly what problems does she have?" Ginny asked.

"She'd rather be given books than looks for one thing." Luna answered off-handedly. "She's studied up on just about everything except for SEX."

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked checking her appearance.

"She's nearly seventeen!"

"Not for a couple of weeks." Ginny said in defense of her best friend.

"Well that's easy for you to say. Your going out with Harry. You have your social stance in the bag. If she had a boyfriend things could be a lot easier for her." Luna said matter-of-factly.

Ten seconds later Hermione came bounding into the common room. "Ready?" she asked with forced enthusiasm.

Luna turned to face her. "Yeah. Come on let's go. Parvati and Padma are waiting."

She grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and went to hook arms with Ginny too. "I can't go, I told Harry I would spend the day with him. Sorry, girls." She said somewhat cheekily.

"Oh for the day when I can make an excuse to spend the whole day with my Boyfriend." Luna said dreamily. "Well, we better be off. We have many cute guys just out there waiting."

Luna, Hermione, and the Patil twins made their way out of the grounds and into a thestral-drawn carriage. "Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To the Park in Hogsmede. But first we're going to stop off and buy some butterbeers and a few sandwhiches."

"What on earth are we going to do at a park?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Padma stared at her like she was some sort of weird plant from Herbology then answered "Why check out guys of course!"

"And get them to check us out too!" her twin added.

Hermione felt so out of place. She liked it so much better last year when boys were just something that she never really had to put up with except for her cousin and a few of the professors at Hogwarts for Girls.

When they arrived at the park, they headed out to a clearing where they could view the entire park form every direction.

Right away Parvati had spotted a group of guys off a little ways riding broomsticks and doing all sorts of neat tricks. "Look over there. Six or seven gorgeous hunks of male."

"What could we do to draw their attention?" Padma asked.

"I've got an idea." Luna said. "She reached for her pusre and began to dig around. She looked quite a bit like Mary Poppins sinsce half of her body was in her bag. "I know it's in here somwhere. Ah, here it is."

The other girls looked to see what she had. It was a fanged frisbee, though some of the fags had been broken off and othe looked too blunt to be called buttons. "Oh that's a great idea," Padma announced.

They beagn to throw it back and forth to each other. Parvati threw it way out of Hermione's reach and off towards the group of boys. But Hermione was still able to catch it even if she did fall on her bum. "Great job, Ludo Bagman," Padma said. "Luna, straighten her out before it's too late."

Luna switched pllaces with Hermione and the grils began to play again.

Padma lobbed the frisbee as far as she could and managed to "Accidentally" hit one of the guys.

Parvati was just about to walk over thre to get it when a little boy walked up and handed her the frisbee. "The guys asked me to bring this to you and to ask you if you can't trow properly to plese not play at all, for everyone's sake."

Parvati looked insulted. "Well I never!" she said haughtily.

"I give up girls. I'm going to go swing." Hermione announced.

"Come on girls let's go elsewhere to find some guys." Luna said. "We're going to be at the Three Broomsticks if you need anything Hermione."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione made her way over to the swings. They were charmed to swing themselves according to the riders desires. Hermione sat down and began swinging. the swing took over and she closed her eyes. She didn't typically like to go too fast but today she was in the mood to swing high.

All of a sudden Hermione heard a sound that didn't make her feel too comfortable. then she looked up to where the chains connected to the frame. they were about to snap. And just as she had thought right as sh was swinging foward the chains broke free and she was soaring through the air screaming. Out of nowhere she saw something red flash her way. Instantly the falling sensation stopped and she noticed for the first time her rescuer. "Hold on tight. Okay?"

He was quite handsome and he was really good at flying. He had bright red hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and small feckles spread across his face. No sooner had Hermione made her assesments of her Hero than they had landed. She heard quite a few catcalls. "Are you alright?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks."

"Hey looky there, Moondoggie has caught something and it's not a quaffle," said a dark skinned boy.

"Well if it's not a quaffle then what is it?" said a different boy.

"I don't know," said the first.

"That was fun! Can we go up again?" she asked timidly.

"For your information you could have been seriously injured or even killed," the one called Moondoggie, her rescuer replied.

"Hey, you listen to Moondoggie, this area is specifically for quidditch and broom races; it's too dangerous for dames," said another.

Hermione looked befuddled. "Oh, me. I no dame."

"SHE ISN'T!" the second boy said feigning shock.

"She has all the equipment of a dame," stated the fourth boy.

"You better get your monacle Lord Byron, that's not equipment." said the second boy.

A few of the guys chuckled at this. The same boy continued. "She's kind of a pint size, if you will. Maybe she has amnesia. Well I'll just take her over here and..."

Moondoggie spoke up. "Hey guys knock it off. Be a good girl a go back to your friends."

"But I haven't got to thank..."

"Okay, well, you have now so go back to your mum." He turned to walk away then added, "And run don't walk," rather bossily.

As she turned to leave she could hear even more taunting form the guys. She turned to look at them as she stormed off and consequently hit a levitating sign that said "Need a broom? See Stinky." She looked around for this Stinky fellow. then she spotted the dark-skinned boy form earlier.

"You Stinky?" she asked.

"Yeah. what's it to ya?" was the reply.

"How much does a broom cost?"

"Why would a chickie like you need one of these brooms?" he asked as he continued waving his wand over the broom to inspect it for deformities.

Hermione looked at the broom. "I want to learn to fly and do all sorts of neat tricks. It could be the absolute ultimate."

"Have you ever even ridden a broom before? You probably couldn't even sit on it properly."

Hermione made to sit on one of the brooms. "Okay, okay. I see now. But they're about a hundred and fifty galleons. Even a used one will run you about fifty galleons." Stinky said while continuing to service another broom.

Hermione looked down-cast. "All I have left of my allowance is about fifteen galleons," she paused and thought, "Hey, my credit's good."

Stinky looked up from his work. "What do you think we're running here a finance company?"

"I've just got to have one of those brooms. I just have to," Hermione said desparately.

"What, your little girly-friends don't wanna play dollies with you anymore?" the dark boy asked condescendingly.

"No, all they're interestined in is...nevermind." Hermione thought for a moment. "I'll write Mum and Dad. I'll get you the money."

Stinky looked up at her. "Yeah, when?"

"Next weekend." she answered and left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: I know it seems a little cheesy, but I like it. If you don't like it just say so. If you hate, tell me what could make it better. If you like it, stay tuned for chapter three.

Thank You all who read!

-KAT


	3. Flying Lessons

A/N: I'm still writing. Hey I may finish this in just days since I am basically planing on doing almost a carbon- copy of the movie. Wouldn't that beat all? Well on to chapter two.

Also: Sorry If the characters are a little OOC. That's just how it would work. and for the sake of the story let's all pretend that in Hermione's dream Hogwarts is split into an all Girl School and an all boy school on opposite sides of Hogsmede. Also they have never met any of the guys, except for Harry who everybody knows anyways. And Ginny didn't tell any of them about any of her brothers either. I know its like so AU but bear with me PLEASE! and Thank You!

My Disclaimer: (Since I forgot it last time.) I do not own any Harry Potter Characters- though I would love to BUY George Weasley for my own Personal Pleasures. (Don't worry mom we'll get married first.) Ron wouldn't be too bad either, but he belongs to Hermione and I can't compete with that. Okay back to the main point. I don't really own anything in this fic except the idea to blend the two things together. 'Gidget' belongs to Columbia pictures inc.

Cast of Characters:

Gidget- Hermione

Moondoggie- Ron

B. L.- Ginny

Kahuna- Viktor

Patty- Luna

Hot Shot- Seamus

Gidget's friend- Parvati

Lover Boy- Cormac McLaggen

Gidget's friend 2- Padma

Lord Byron- Justin Finch-fetchly

Wai Ki Ki- Neville

Stinky- Dean

All other characters are basically just added in for enhancement.

I do a lot of cut and paste. It saves time and brain power. _**YAY CUT AND PASTE!!!**_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hermione made her way back to school. She went straight to her dormitory and began to write a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am writing you this letter out of dire need. Don't worry I am fine of course, but. I really, really, really want a Broom. Flying is just the most fun! Honest it's the absolute ultimate. All I need is an extra forty galleons, and I figured that it could be my birthday present. I never ask for anything and this is something I really, really want. Oh please Daddy, please. I would work like a dog for it, I promise. I love you both very much and would appreciate the money by next Friday._

_Love,_

_Your Little Girl, Hermione_

Hermione knew a letter like this was almost a sure-fire way to get what she wanted. She didn't employ this tactic often, but boy when she did, did it ever get results!

When Hermione finished her letter, she went down to the common room and began to read a book on flying. She was about half-way through the book when Ginny stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. "What are you up to?" she asked Hermione, who stopped reading and placed a bookmark between the pages she was reading.

"Reading a book on how to fly a broom," she answered as if that were the most natural subject for her to be reading.

"You," Ginny paused, "want to learn how to ride a broom?"

Hermione gave her friend a small glare. "What's wrong with that? Why can't I want to learn something new?"

"Well for one, you can't stand quidditch. You only go to the games when Gryffindor plays. So why would you want to fly if you won't play quidditch?" Ginny stated plainly. "Second, I've seen you ride a bike."

"Hey, I was dizzy from being spun around so much in that stupid relay they made us do in muggle studies to see what muggles find entertaining, so there." She stuck out her tongue. "Haven't you heard of flying for the fun of flying?" Hermione stood up. "I got to fly a bit today, and we did all sorts of neat tricks. We went in a sort of a loop.." but before she could describe it any further Ginny interrupted.

"What do you mean 'WE'?" the red-haired witch asked inquisitively.

"Oh, well at the park today. There were these guys just flying around for the fun of it…" she went on describing the events of the day. "And then he caught me and we did a few neat tricks and landed. It was the ultimate," Hermione finished eagerly.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "I guess you're hooked." She picked up the book Hermione had been reading. "Well, if you need any practical help, I can show you a few tricks of my own."

"Thanks, Ginny."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, transfiguring blah, blah, blah, blah into blah, blah, food blah, blah's law Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of her desk looking down at her. "Yes, Professor?"

"Is something wrong Ms. Granger? Usually you interrupt my questions to answer. Now you seem to be elsewhere. Would you care to explain?"

"No ma'am. I mean sorry Professor. I just…Sorry." Hermione said weakly. _How embarrassing is this? _She thought.

Hermione did not have to wait long for the class to be over. And as soon as it was she rushed up to her dorm and threw open the window. She hadn't received any thing at breakfast that morning when the post usually came. She decided that her parents must have sent it late. She looked and looked. Nothing.

She went down to lunch. She walked into the Great Hall and over to where Ginny sat. "Hey, Ginny," she said rather glumly.

"Oh, Hermione, I tried to find you this morning. After you left for class, this came for you. I went by Potions, but I guess you had already gone to Transfiguration. So I went there after Care of Magical Creatures, but you weren't there so I decided to save some energy and let you come to me." Ginny said handing Hermione a rather large package.

"They did it. They actually sent me the money. Oh Ginny, I can't believe it." Hermione was too excited to eat. She took the package and inored the letter from her parents.

After she had finished eating, Ginny went up to the Gryffindor common room. There she found Hermione reading another book on flying. "Would you please explain what that was about?" she asked referring to Hermione's earlier enthusiasm.

"My parents did it! They actually sent me the money for my broom! Isn't it just the absolute ultimate? I mean wow-ee!" Hermione said animatedly.

"You really are serious about riding a broom, aren't you?"

"You bet I am!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early so as to get in some last minute studying. She wasn't too keen on looking like a fool when she went to go get her broom. She didn't want the guys to make fun of her.

After breakfast, she went upstairs to get her bag of money. As she turned to leave the castle, she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Luna and walked over there to her. "Hey Lu, what's up?"

"We, the twins and I, just wanted to know if you cared to join us for another 'Man-Hunt.' Come on. It'll be fun. We've found the perfect spot." Luna said cheerily.

"No, thanks," Hermione replied. "I have plans of my own today. I'll see you girls later." And with that Hermione turned and walked off.

Hermione walked the entire way to the park in Hogsmede. She looked to her left and saw the Guys from the week before. Boldly, she walked over to there little hangout. One of the guys was laying back on his broom, relaxing and listening to his Wizard Wireless. "Hel-lo," she said meekly. "I'm Hermione, remember, from the other day." She walked closer to the wizard. "I need to speak to Stinky. Have you seen Him?" The wizard still didn't answer.

Out of nowhere, this big burly wizard with a weird accent came over and knocked the other wizard off his broom. "Can't you see dere iz a young voman trying to speak to you?"

"Ah, Kahuna," the shy wizard said, "it's just what Moondoggie caught last week."

"Never mind him," the wizard known as Kahuna said to Hermione. "He's the shy quiet type. He likes plants better zan he likes vomen. I disagree."

"I'm looking for Stinky. I have the money for my broom."

"Ah, vell, he iz in ze meedle auf a race. He vill be done momentarily."

"Alright."

"So, vhat iz a little thing like you doing here? What is your name?" he inquired.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I wanted to buy my broom."

"Have you any experience?"

"Not really. Last week was my first day to actually fly. I had a few lessons when I was younger, but I never flew more than five or six feet above the ground. Last week was the best. I thought we might end up on the moon when we did that loop thingy. Then he just zoomed down here like it was natural. I loved it."

"Seems like you are a, how you say, uh... goner." Kahuna said amused.

The shy wizard spoke up, "And what a way to go!"

They stepped into a small hut that had been magically conjured to be bigger on the inside. It was like a small house. "Don't you ever fly, Kahuna?"

"Oh, yes all the time, it's all I do. I used to play a bit of quidditch but now all I do is flying, and sometimes race for money. I make sure never to lose." he answered.

"You mean you don't..."

"Vork, no not really. I don't care for all auf the rules and hours they keep. I look out for me only," he said.

"Are all the other boys, erm, drifters?"

"No. They all go to the Hogwarts for Boys just down the road. Here they come. I'll introduce you."

All of the other guys landed and dismounted their brooms.

" I don't believe you haff met the entire gang," he said pointing to the first boy (Seamus) "this is Hot Shot," then he pointed to another boy (Dean) "Stinky you already know," he went and stood by another boy (Justin) "Lord Byron- He's a bit of a philosopher," next was the shy one(Neville) "this is Waikiki- the plant lover," he patted the last unknown boy on the back "and this is Lover Boy- he'll tell you all about himself." There were a few verbal jousts thrown out by the other guys before Kahuna continued. "And this iz your Hero, Moondoggie."

"No autographs, please." he said grumpily.

"Hermee-noo-mee here hass a desire to learn to ride a broom."

Moondoggie sniggered, "What that little Gidget?"

Hot Shot laughed at Moondoggie's remark. "Ha ha. The Gidget." Now all the other guys started laughing and poking fun at her.

"Ah, come on Guys. Let me in on the joke. Please?" she begged.

Hot Shot spoke up. "Well it's kind of a spoonerism- Girl and Midget- 'Gidget'."

Lover Boy put his arm around Hermione. "Well, Gidget is a lot easier to say than Her-ohm-eenie or whatever Kahuna said."

Hermione smiled at him, "It's Her- My- Oh-Nee. Hermione."

"Whatever you say, Gidget," he said while Hermione just frowned.

"Now, be nice. She's a paying customer."

The Dark boy she knew as Stinky grabbed her shoulders. "You mean you actually brought the money?"

Hermione nodded, and the boy fell down to her feet and started bowing to her as though he were not worthy. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the bag of galleons. Hot shot grabbed the bag and began to dance around. "Does this mean we're 'operating' again Stinky, huh, does it?" Hot Shot asked.

Stinky looked disappointed at Hot Shot's question. "Yeah, yeah, I guess so."

"That's right you do." Hot Shot returned.

Kahuna turned to Hermione. "Vell, lets get you a broom and teach you how to fly."

Hermione bounced up and down. "Really! You mean it! Gee, guys, this is the ultimate!" she said excitedly.

Not even two minutes later Lover Boy and Stinky were walking over to her with some brooms. "Here is your broom, it's a little older than ours but it's great for learning," Stinky said.

Lover Boy handed her the broom. "Come on, Gidget, I'll take you up and teach you your first lesson for free."

"Gee, thanks!" Hermione replied. They walked away form the group a short way and mounted their brooms.

"Now, you gently kick off the ground, but firmly. There you go, almost." He kept giving her instructions, but they just weren't helping. She could barely get her feet off the ground at the same time for more than ten or fifteen seconds.

Hermione was distraught. "This isn't working."

The wizard looked at the witch. "Hey, I got an idea. Here," he said getting off his broom and sitting it on the ground. "Let me get on here with you," he said as he mounted her broom behind her and out his arms around her. "Now, I want you to kick off."

She did, but not very well.

"Okay, kick just a little harder this time," Lover Boy instructed.

Hermione was beginning to get upset, but decided to just calm down, take a deep breath, and push off the ground.

And it worked. "I'm flying!" she said enthusiastically.

Lover Boy hugged her. "Now what do you say we go a little higher," he half-whispered into her ear.

_UGH! BOYS, why do they think about only one thing!_ She thought.

No sooner had she thought this had the red-headed wizard shown up. "I think she's had enough for today. Come on, Gidget," he all but demanded.

"What do you say?" asked Lover Boy.

"Oh, no, Moondoggie is right. I should get going," Hermione replied.

"Suit yourself," he answered, and he took control of the broom and landed gently on the ground.

Lover Boy picked up his broom mounted it and flew off.

"Boy, is he cheesy. I think he needs to have his hormones checked." She smiled at Moondoggie when she said this.

"Look, Gidget. This isn't the place for you so why don't you take your broom and go back to Mummy," he said rather rudely. "And run don't walk."

Hermione huffed and took her broom and marched back to Hogwarts for Girls.


	4. ClariFICation

I have received some reviews stating that they have no idea what's going on or what's happening. This is merely for clarity.

"Gidget" is a movie that was made in 1959. So it's probably older than anyone who has read this story. I thought it was interesting how the lead characters, Gidget and Moondoggie, were so much like Hermione and Ron.

For instance, Gidget has always been a perfect student and wasn't all that into boys. She was an only child and basically every parents dream. Hermione exhibits all of these qualities.

And Moondoggie was trying to do his own thing and get out of his father's shadow. He also seems to take it upon himself to protect Gidget from just about everything since he saved her when they first met. Ron is always trying to get out of his brothers' shadows and do something that will make him important. He saved Hermione shortly after meeting her and has always felt that it was his job to protect her especially from Malfoy and Krum. Both are very good at their hobbies-Ron: Flying, Moondoggie: Surfing.

I just thought it would be fun to do a crossover fic. I hope you will all enjoy.


	5. Ain't That a Kick in the Head

A/N: So it has taken a few days. More than I expected, but I got called into work. Not that I'm complaining. I am back now, so read and enjoy.

Cast of Characters:

Gidget- Hermione

Moondoggie- Ron

B. L.- Ginny

Kahuna- Viktor

Patty- Luna

Hot Shot- Seamus

Gidget's friend- Parvati

Lover Boy- Cormac McLaggen

Gidget's friend 2- Padma

Lord Byron- Justin Finch-fetchly

Wai Ki Ki- Neville

Stinky- Dean

All other characters are basically just added in for enhancement.

I do a lot of cut and paste. It saves time and brain power. **_YAY CUT AND PASTE!!!_**

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Hermione made her way back to school. _How dare he? Who did he think he was? He could not boss her around like that! No way! Uh uhh!_ She thought as she walked. When she got to her dorm she picked up her rucksack to get out her Charms book to work on her essay. That was before her parents' letter fell out. She picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We decided that after much thought, and your mum taking your side, that you deserved the money. Think of it as a Birthday present. We love you very much and want you to be as happy as possible. I also met this Wizard in Diagon Alley and he said he has a son just about your age. He goes to the Hogwarts School for Boys on the other side of Hogsmede and He would love for his son to meet you. His name is Ronald, I think and he seems like a very nice young man. Please write back soon._

_Love,_

_Dad and Mum_

Hermione gave a frustrated yell. "How dare they? Eeeeeewww. Just the thought of having to go out on another date just makes my skin crawl." It was after this last comment that a Miss Ginny Weasley entered the room.

"Well, this isn't at all alarming. My best friend always rants and raves like a lunatic. Mind telling me what's going on?" Her words dripped with sarcasm.

Hermione scowled at her friend. "You are NOT funny!" she said furiously. "My parents actually want me to date some guy."

Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "We can find plenty of guys that would want to go out with you."

"No, Ginny. You don't understand. They met this man in Diagon Alley and they want me to date his son, a complete stranger. And two," she said holding up two fingers, "I don't want to date boys."

"You aren't interested in girls are you?" Ginny asked mock nervously.

Hermione glared at Ginny. "You know what I mean. I don't want to date boys _right_ now. I'm just not interested. They all seem to want one thing. I mean even Harry wants something from you."

"Well if he does, he has a funny way of showing it. It took him forever to get to the point where he would kiss me without asking."

"I've seen you two around and he doesn't seem so shy anymore."

Ginny blushed a bit. "Well, if you don't want to see this guy, why don't you just tell your parents so?" she said as she left the room.

"Ginny that's a great idea." Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and began writing. When she was finished, she tapped it with her wand and muttered a few words. "Now, that's better." And with that she sent the note to her parents. This is what it said:

_Dearest Mum and Dad,_

_It has come to my attention that you both think that I should date a complete and total stranger. I don't care how nice his father was or is, I refuse point blank to even meet this boy. I have it on high authority that I would like to be able to do whatever I please without a man having to approve of it. I also do not wish to groped and treated unfairly as most boys tend to do. I am sure you remember that dear, sweet, charming boy Chris. Well, what you don't know is that I had to hex him seven ways to Sunday to keep his grubby little hands off of me. Had I wanted him to touch me, I would have told him. Now, I'm sure you think that I'm being irrational, but I refuse to go out with those little sex-fiends you call harmless young men. When I meet a Boy that can respect me and my feelings and love me for more than my body- like I have much of one- then I will consent to go out . Until that time,_

_Your Loving Daughter,_

_Hermione_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

" Charlotte, what is this?" Hermione's father was just a little upset with his daughter's impertinence.

"You can't say I didn't warn you. She's just not into boys right now. She'll grow out of it. I'll talk to her though because MEN don't seem to know how to deal with their daughters- or perhaps it's just Granger Men." Hermione's mum smirked at her husband.

A small smile played upon his own lips. "Or maybe," he said boyishly, "Hermione is just stubborn like her mother's side of the family."

"You'll take that back or I won't talk to YOUR daughter for YOU."

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. "Okay, you win." And he kissed her again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione was almost her typical self that week. She had corresponded with her mum a few times, and her classes got _most_ of her attention. History of Magic was just too boring, and it was an optimal time for reading up on how to take off on a broom.

Saturday was here and Hermione was happy. _I am going to fly today if it kills me._ The guys were all horsing around on their brooms and laughing and having fun when she showed up at the park.

"You seriously came back?" Moondoggie asked haughtily.

Hermione glared at the boy on his broom. "Yes. Any objections?"

He jumped off his broom. "Want me to reel off the whole list?"

"Go ahead! Highlight some!" She shot back.

Moondoggie just stood there with his mouth agape. Kahuna walked over to the bickering couple. "Be nice to her Moondoggie. Ve could use a mascot."

Moondoggie looked back at Hermione and sniggered. "So you want to be a part of the club?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Erm, yeah."

Moondoggie's eyes glistened mischievously. "INITIATION!" he shouted. All the guys ran over to where he was. They picked Hermione up and ran to the other side of the park.

Hermione spotted where they were heading. "No, fellas, not the lake. I er, I-I can't..." she fumbled around in her head for an excuse, but it wouldn't have helped her anyways. It was seven to one and she was just a little Gidget. Without warning the boys threw her into the lake. She swam up to the surface. "Well that was easy," she stated.

The guys all laughed. "That's not all, baby. You have to do something." Hot Shot managed to say between fits of laughter. Hermione was not amused.

"What do I have to do?"

Stinky got down on his knees and began drawing something in the sand. "This," he said, "is a rare, white flower that grows near the bottom of this lake. They're also the new teacher's favorite. We each want one to give to her one. So that's six you have to get, but you have to bring them up one at a time so that they do not get damaged."

Hermione sighed. "Is _that _all?" She looked around at all the guys. "Consider it done." She dove under the water and swam to the bottom. She spotted a whole big group of the flower she needed. Carefully she extracted one. It took a while so she decided to go ahead and pick the others as well. She could just come back and get them now. As she broke the surface of the water, the boys turned their attention to her.

"So you found one, five more to go," Moondoggie said and pushed her back under the water.

She quickly but gently grabbed another flower and resurfaced. "Gee, fellas, this is great fun!"

Moondoggie put his hand on top of her head. "Good, keep going," he said as he pushed her back under the water.

Hermione barely had time to breathe and as she went under the water she swallowed some. But she was determined to get those flowers. She reached up her sleeve for her wand. It wasn't there. How could she forget her wand? If she hadn't have been in such a hurry. She began to panic.

The boys were all laughing and joking around. It had been a few minutes since Hermione had gone back under. Moondoggie stared down into the water. He couldn't see anything. He took off his shoes and his shirt and dove into the lake. He swam frantically looking for her. He looked every direction the as he turned he saw her hair. He swam over to her, grabbed her, and swam up.

Kahuna and Waikiki were waiting when they reached the surface. "Is she alright?" Waikiki asked shakily.

"Yeah, I think she'll be fine. We should get her back to her school though." Moondoggie was scared that he might be wrong, but then Hermione began coughing and gasping for air.

"What happened?"

"You got stuck down there, so I came to get you. I think you'll be okay. I think Kahuna and Waikiki are going to escort you back to school."

Hermione looked at him. He was wet and his red hair was matted to his head. Then she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She had seen other blokes without their shirts on before- her dad a time or two and few others- but none of them looked quite like he did. He would have looked quite pale, but his freckles made him look tan. He had nice muscles. His stomach was- dare she say- SEXY, and his shoulders looked like they could hold the weight of the world. _Move over Atlas._

"Moondoggie," she said weekly, "Don't you think you could see me back to school?"

He looked down at her. "I, er, I..." but he was interrupted by Kahuna.

"How is she?"

"Oh, she'll live. Say, what time is it?"

"About five o'clock."

Moondoggie's eyes widened in shock. "Boy, I have to go. I'll see you later, yeah?" And before they could answer him, he was gone.

"What jet propelled him off so quickly?"

"Rumor has it that Moondoggie has a hot date tonight." He smiled at her and felt her forehead. "The Gidget's not jealous is she?"

Hermione was taken aback by his comment. "Who, me? No, it's just that...erm..." she grabbed her head "Ow."

Kahuna caught her as she lost her balance. "You really are sick, aren't you?"

"No, it's not that. I just feel like I've been hit in the head with a sledge hammer." _Just like mum said, s_he thought.

"We better get you home." Kahuna picked her up and carried her over to the carriage that Waikiki had gone for.

They made their way slowly back to Hogwarts for Girls and Kahuna carried her up to the nurse.

Madame Pompfrey looked her over and gave her a sleeping potion. She turned to Kahuna and Waikiki. "Thank you, gentlemen. She should be fine. I've sent for her parents. Muggles you know. I think you should leave now and let her rest."

The boys shook her hand and left the castle. They knew their little Gidget was in good hands.


	6. Race Ya!

A/N: So it has taken a few days. More than I expected, but I got called into work. Not that I'm complaining. I am back now, so read and enjoy.

Cast of Characters:

Gidget- Hermione

Moondoggie- Ron

B. L.- Ginny

Kahuna- Viktor

Patty- Luna

Hot Shot- Seamus

Gidget's friend- Parvati

Lover Boy- Cormac McLaggen

Gidget's friend 2- Padma

Lord Byron- Justin Finch-fetchly

Wai Ki Ki- Neville

Stinky- Dean

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

A few days earlier-

Hermione leaned into the fire place to talk to her mother. "Mum, you know how I feel about dates. They get all touchy-feely, and, and...I don't care for being treated in such a way. Take Michael Burdon; he's great when it comes to studying, and he's a real help with class work, but on a date he comes all unglued."

"Hermione, he was probably just nervous."

"He was only a mess!" Hermione hollered. "Oh, mum, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just I just don't want to have to put up with making him keep his hands to himself."

Mrs. Granger sighed. "Hermione, not all boys are Handsy. Believe it or not there are some boys that would rather just talk and get to know you. You just have to find the right one," she said wisely.

"Yeah, but when will I find him. And more importantly, how will I know?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll know; surely as though you've were hit on the head with a sledge hammer."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione lay asleep in the infirmary. She could feel someone sitting next to the bed and brushing her hair back with their hand. "Moondoggie, Moondoggie..." she mumbled.

"Shhhh. It's alright sweetie. Mum's here." Charlotte Granger soothed her daughter.

"Mum," Hermione said weakly. "What are you doing here?" The young witch sat up and hugged her mother.

"The Nurse sent a letter that said you had been in an accident. We were so worried even though the note said it wasn't serious. She told me it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Sweetie, are you okay? What happened? And what's a moon doggie?" Mrs. Granger spoke so rapidly she was out of breath.

Hermione heaved a sigh. "Mum, it's Moondoggie. He's one the guys." Hermione blushed a little.

"Oh, a boy hmmm. Did he have anything to do with 'the accident'?"

"Please don't worry. I'm fine, promise. It was just a little playfulness gone wrong is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mum."

Mrs. Granger kissed her daughter's head. "So tell me, what's so special about this Moondoggie guy?"

"Oh, mum, he's the one. I just know it. Whenever he's around I just feel so...I can't describe it."

Charlotte was now sitting on the bed next to Hermione. She put her arm around her daughter and Hermione laid her head on her mum's shoulder. "But..."

"But he seems to only like flying. I can't seem to get him to look my way."

"Don't worry over it. One day he'll look at you and see how special and beautiful."

Hermione looked at her mother. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"Gee, Thanks, Mum!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione had to stay in the infirmary for two more days just because she sneezed once when Madame Pomfrey walked in. She then insisted that Hermione was not well enough to go back to class. Under Mrs. Granger's strict orders, Hermione was not allowed to go out for another two weeks. So she resorted to doing what she does best- studying.

She found as many books as she could on 'The Art of Flying' and 'How to Fly Like a Pro' and read each of them thoroughly.

"This stinks! I can't believe my mum won't let me go outside. If I have to stay inside for one more day, I think I'll kill myself. Well, maybe not kill and maybe not myself but Pansy would be easy enough to hex into oblivion. I would probably feel better after that."

Ginny just laughed. "You really are a nutter, aren't you? It's already been twelve days and no one else has been outside with all the rain." Ginny picked up one of the books Hermione had been reading. "I could just teach you, you know. At least some of the basics."

"Thanks. that would be swell. I just know Moondoggie will like me if I can fly. You get a man by his own interests." Ginny nodded and summoned her broom from her room and mounted it.

"Now what you want to do is just kind of push off of the ground firmly and lean forward a bit to help you gain some speed." Ginny instructed while showing Hermione what she meant.

"I think I can do it now. Watch," she instructed. Hermione summoned her broom and mounted it. She kicked off the ground and flew a slow lap around the Gryffindor Common Room. She landed clumsily- but she still landed. "I DID IT!" she said excitedly. "Ginny, I did it!"

The girls jumped around and hugged each other. "Well, I guess studying really_ can_ pay off," Ginny said. "The landing does leave something to be desired, though." Ginny said as she began to head up the stairs with her broom on her shoulder.

Hermione jumped up on the sofa. "Yes. But I still flew!" Hermione hollered. "And Ginny?" Hermione said before her friend disappeared upstairs.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for teaching me."

"This is quite an accomplishment. I was able to teach a Genius."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione walked proudly over to 'The Spot' at the park. All of the guys were flying until she got there. They all landed near her and began asking her how she felt.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"You're not still delirious, are you?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "You guys, I AM FINE! Really, I am."

Lover Boy spoke up. "We were just worried; we thought you were mad at us when you didn't show last week."

Waikiki cut in. "I thought you were an absolute goner."

Hermione laughed. "You guys are so funny and weird." Suddenly it was quiet; too quiet. "I feel like flying. Are any of you coming along?"

She jumped on her broom and took off without hesitation. The guys just watched as she flew a lap around the park. When she got back around to them, they all got on their brooms and took off after her. She wasn't too hard to catch because of her aged broom, but it took them a while because she was quite a bit smaller than them. They all took turns doing tricks, and seeing who could do the best ones. Hermione didn't do anything too fancy, but she did ride atop Kahuna's shoulders for a bit.

After the guys had landed Hermione decided to stay on her broom and work on her tricks. She had practiced a few at school, but now she was ready to practice outside with the guys to help her if she needed any advice. After about an hour of trying to do a loop, Hermione called it quits. She was tired sweaty and she didn't want to miss supper. The guys had begun leaving and heading back to their school. The only two left were Kahuna and Moondoggie.

"Vell, that vas some flying for a beginner." Kahuna patted Hermione's head. "Vere you really sick or did you go hire a coach?" he asked playfully.

"Oh no. I didn't get a coach. I just read some books." She looked over at Moondoggie. "You can learn anything from books, you know."

Moondoggie gathered up his broom and left without so much as saying goodbye. Khuna looked over at Gidget. "He's just a young boy. One day he'll see vhat he needs to."

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Every weekend after that Hermione made her way to Hogsmede Park to Practice flying. She even beat Stinky in a race once or twice, and only with five second head start. Soon enough she was winning races without head starts.

"Hey you're pretty good- for a girl!" Hot Shot tried to be funny.

Hermione was a quick one though and said "Really? Well, so are you!" All of the guys laughed at this.

"I think we should all race. See who the best really is." Waikiki announced.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Sure," were all the guys' answers.

They each grabbed his or her broom and stood with it hovering beside them. Hermione pulled out her wand and said the charm to begin the race. A bright red light appeared. It turned yellow- they mounted their brooms. It turned Green and they all took off. Hermione was almost even with them. She leaned forward and pushed her broom as fast as it would go. She began to weave in and out of the boys and soon was out in front by about a head. They were nearing the finish line. Hermione could taste the victory. _Gidget takes first_ was all she thought. Just a few more meters left.

Out of nowhere comes a blur of red. Moondoggie had sped up and passed her just in time to win. They all landed. Moondoggie received a few pats on the back. "Good job, Gidget." I don't think I have ever seen anyone make an old Star Catcher pass a Firebolt or even a Nimbus or a Cleansweep."

They were all gathered around her and giving her hugs and kissing her hands while bowing down and treating her like she was Royalty. They formed a circle around her and each took his turn bowing and kissing her hand as she bowed back. First Kahuna, then Stinky, then Lord Byron, then Moondoggie- who not only kissed her hand but picked her up and spun her around while holding her.

He sat her back down and the process began again with Waikiki. However, it was interrupted again by some girl who was calling for Moondoggie. "Moondoggie, over here."

Moondoggie made a bee-line for the girl. "Hey, Lavender. This is the kid I was telling you about. She's only been flying a short time," Moondoggie said as he put his arms around the beautiful blonde's waist.

Lavender grinned half-heartedly. "That's nice... if you like that sort of thing. Personally, I'm not the out door type."

Hermione smirked back. "Well then why don't you get out of the sun before you melt?" Hermione said icily. The guys all began oo-ing and ah-ing just waiting for a cat-fight to break out.

Moondoggie looked down at Lavender. "Maybe she's right. Come on let's go get a drink. Okay?"

"Okay. It's was nice meeting you. I'll see you at the luau, huh?" And with that Moondoggie and Lavender left.

Hermione looked around her. "A luau. What luau? Come on Guys tell me."

"Oh no...no way. I don't wanna see our little Gidget there. No way, baby," Hot Shot said.

"But why?" Hermione whined.

Lover Boy spoke up. "Because it's not a coming out party..."

Waikiki interrupted "And it's not a weenie roast."

Lover Boy pushed him back so he could finish. "You see, this luau isn't a luau..."

Lover Boy was interrupted again. This time by Stinky, "It's an orgy!" he said in true teenage boy fashion.

"So maybe you should just stay home, okay?"

Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She was too upset with the gang for treating her like a baby to listen to what they had to say. She grabbed her broom and stormed off back to the school.


	7. Getting There

A/N: It's coming along slowly...but surely. Thanks for reading. Review if you want to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione sat in her dorm with Ginny. They were doing an exercise to help Hermione's breasts grow. Hermione looked a bit frustrated at the whole ordeal. She flexed her arms that were folded in front of her chest.

"One! Two! One! Two!" Ginny called out.

"Ugh, forget it. This is just too tiring."

"Well, let's see how much progress we've made." Ginny tried to measure Hermione, but Hermione moved away.

"Oh, who am I kidding? It'll take forever to add even an inch and the Luau is only ten days away." Hermione heaved a sigh. "If I want to be the kind of girl to get invited to this Luau, I am going to have to think of something else."

Ginny picked up an old spell book. "Hermione, I've told you. There's only one way..."

"Oh no, Ginny. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I would feel like a man in a toupee. I...no." Hermione firmly replied.

Ginny began to flip through the spell book. "What if we used a spell instead of stuffing?"

Hermione looked curious. "I don't know."

"What could the problem be? I just point my wand at your chest," she did, "and say Engorgio breasts," white sparks flew out of her wand "and there we have it." Ginny said confidently as she replaced the spell book.

Her confidence flew out of the room when she got a good look at Hermione and her Giant boobs that just kept growing. "Ginny, do something, quick!" Hermione squealed fearful of her own death by killer breasts.

Ginny muttered the charm to put Hermione's physique back to normal. "Sorry about that, I thought it would stop but then it just kept going, and..." Ginny couldn't help laughing. It did look rather funny seeing Hermione trying to stop her breasts from growing. Her face squeezed between the enormous boobs. "Hahaha, I'm... really... sorry. I... promise," Ginny said between giggles.

Hermione smiled. It was kind of funny once she thought about how it might have looked. "I still need a plan." Hermione began to pace the room. "I've got it. I'll just make him jealous. That should work, right?"

"I don't know. Who would you use to make him jealous?"

"Therein lies the problem." Hermione put her finger to her lips and began pacing again. "I Know. I could pay one of the guys- Hot Shot! He would do it!"

Ginny smiled at her best friend. "And I have the perfect outfit too. You'll knock him senseless."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hot Shot sat inside the Three Broomsticks at the bar. Hermione walked up behind him. "Hey!" she said and he jumped a little.

"Hey yourself. You wanted to talk to me: ask me something?" Hermione nodded. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Well, I have a proposition. I think I should go to the Luau. And if you were my escort, I'm sure the other guys would be okay with it. Now before you answer, there's more. I need you to help me make a certain someone jealous; make him notice me," Hermione said briskly.

Hot Shot looked skeptically at Hermione. "I don't know."

"I'll pay you ten galleons and fifteen sickles. And it will only be until midnight. Oh please, say you'll do it." Hermione pleaded.

"Well…I did have some plans of my own for the Luau, but I could use the money- if you make it an even fifteen Galleons." Hot Shot answered.

"Gee, Swell! Thanks."

"So who is this guy you want to turn blue?" Hot Shot asked curiously.

"Oh, no… I can't tell you just yet. Meet me here at seven-thirty. Okay?"

Hot Shot stared at her. "Okay, you're the boss. But could you just please make sure it's okay with the Kahuna?"

Hermione sighed. "Alright."

Hermione ran over to the park. She looked everywhere for Kahuna. She finally spotted him stepping out of the little tent. She ran over to him. "Kahuna, I wanna go to that Luau."

"Baby doll, vhat iz it vith you?"

"I want to go to the Luau. And if I want something bad enough, I work for it. I already have an escort, and I really want to go." Hermione begged.

"Vell, I'm not sure."

"I could bring some food. I am very friendly to the elves at school, and they would do just about any thing for me. Oh, please let me come to the luau, please."

Kahuna paused to think. "Alright, but I don't think the boys vill like it."

Hermione danced around. "Gee, Kahuna, thanks. This is going to be the ultimate!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She ran off towards the school. Ginny had promised her a killer outfit and she wanted to look great. She also needed to plan things with Ginny so she could sneak out without getting caught. Hermione ran and did not stop until she got all the way up to the common room. She walked in just as Parvati walked out. _Probably off to go 'Manhunting' with Luna and Padma_, Hermione thought.

Hermione looked around the common room. There was only a few third-year girls working on some assignment for Transfiguration. She walked over to the stairs, but she decided that she was too tired to climb after all that running. "Ginny," she called. "Ginny, are you up there?" she yelled again.

One of the third-year girls waked over to her. "Do you mean the red-haired girl who's dating Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Have you seen her?"

"Harry came over and picked her up today. They kissed for like ever, and she said something about lunch at the Three Broomsticks and shopping and _stuff."_

Hermione stared at the girl. "You sure do know an awful lot."

The younger witch stared up at Hermione. "Well, we all keep a pretty close eye on Everything Harry Potter does adn everyone he knows. I can only hope that one day it'll be my turn," the young witch said dreamily.

Hermione depareatley wanted to laugh. It was funny that even though Harry had basically married himself to Ginny, girls were still crazy about him. She had seen him play quidditch and she knew what they were so excited about. But Harry was different from how they imagined him, and this is what made everything about this young girl's excitement funny. They had him built up to some majestic god and he was just plain old normal Harry.

Hermione didn't laugh though. She said thanks and plopped down on the nearest sofa. She summoned a book from upstairs and began to read and soon fell asleep.

Hermione didn't wake up until she felt someone shaking her. It was Ginny. "Wake up already, would ya?" she said exasperatedly.

Hermione stretched and sat up on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for supper. How long were you out?"

"A few hours. I hardly slept last night because I was so nervous," Hermione admitted.

Ginny shook her head at Hermione. "Let's go to supper. Then we can come back up here and make the plans for Saturday night."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione and Ginny didn't waste much time eating. They were up in Hermione's dorm thinking of ways she could sneak out of the school. Ginny looked a little bit nervous, but Hermione was an absolute wreck. "How am I gonna do this? I'm not, that's how."

"Now, now, don't be so negative. We'll figure something out even if we have to build a tunnel." Ginny paused. Her face lit up. She had a devious grin on her face. Hermione had a feeling she might not like this plan. "The tunnel- the secret passage behind the one-eyed-witch. It goes into Honeydukes, and you could just apparate out of the basement since they might still be open. All you have to do is leave before seven."

"And then I could just go and wait at the Three Broomsticks. Now let's discuss wardobe."

"That's a problem that I can solve easily. I have like four outfits for you to try..."

"I get to choose.."

Ginny cleared her throat. "As I was saying, I want you to try each of them on, but I will have the final say."

"What's the point of even choosing by myself then?"

"I'm just here to make sure you make the right decision. I know better than you what a guy would like to see, and what's too much or not." Ginny said smartly.

"So, let's see 'em already."

Ginny summoned her clothes from her own room. "Accio clothes." The clothes drifted down from Ginny's room and into Hermione's. There was a short, flirty, black skirt with a pink top. A cute pair of jeans with a revealing blue top floated by next. Then there was a clean-cut party dress that was slightly more orange than coral. And last there was a cute floral print skirt and a knit top.

"Wow, this is cute," Hermione said picking up the floral skirt.

"I'll be the judge. Try it on and let me see," Ginny demanded.

Hermione changed into the skirt and top and stepped out from behind the divider. "How do I look?"

Ginny made a face like she had just eaten something sour. "I think you need to be a little sexier. Here, try the black skirt."

Hermione went back behind the divider and changed into the second outfit. "How about this?" she asked as she stepped out again.

"A little to different form the real Hermione. We still want you to be you, but we want you to be 'sexy' you. Next outfit. Try the jeans and the shirt. I love the way it looks on me." Ginny stated.

Hermione changed yet again and revealed herself to Ginny. "What do you think?"

Ginny contemplated. "Not bad. Hermione, has any one ever told you that you have a great body?"

"Er, nope."

"Something's missing," Ginny said circling Hermione. "You don't seem very comfortable. I think the shirt is a little much. I don't think you should wear it."

"Ginny, I am not going topless to a party. As a matter of fact I am not going topless anywhere," Hermione shrieked.

Ginny just laughed. "I meant you should try on the last outfit. Why would I suggest you go topless? I can't believe I am saying this, but come on Hermione use your brain."

Hermione grabbed the dress and went to change into it. She walked over to where Ginny could see her. Ginny smiled. "I LOVE IT! It's perfect!"

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Uh, hello look who you are talking to. You look fabulous. It's all planned out. Now all you have to do is get there."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yeah, get there without getting caught."


	8. More ClariFICation

A/N: for those who don't know an orgy is when couples have sex in the midst of other couples to be more accurate dictionary says:

4 definitions found

From The Collaborative International Dictionary of English v.0.48 :

Orgy \Or"gy\, n.; pl. Orgies.  
A frantic revel; drunken revelry. See Orgies  
[1913 Webster

From The Collaborative International Dictionary of English v.0.48 :

Orgy \Or"gy\, n.; sing. Orgies. [F. orgie, orgies, L. orgia,  
pl., Gr. ?; akin to ? work. See Organ, and Work.  
[1913 Webster  
1. A sacrifice accompanied by certain ceremonies in honor of  
some pagan deity; especially, the ceremonies observed by  
the Greeks and Romans in the worship of Dionysus, or  
Bacchus, which were characterized by wild and dissolute  
revelry. Usually in the plural form.

Note[The singular is rarely used in this sense.  
[1913 Webster

As when, with crowned cups, unto the Elian god,  
Those priests high orgies held. --Drayton.  
[1913 Webster

2. Wild, drunken, or licentious revelry; an uninhibited  
carouse. --B. Jonson. --Tennyson.  
[1913 Webster

3. A series of sexual activities involving more than two  
couples in a group.  
[PJC

4. Hence: An event characterized by unrestrained indulgence  
in passion; as, an orgy of buying of internet stocks.  
[PJC

From WordNet (r) 2.0 (August 2003) :

orgy  
n 1: any act of immoderate indulgence; "an orgy of shopping"; "an  
emotional binge"; "a splurge of spending" [syn: binge,  
splurge  
2: secret rite in the cults of ancient Greek or Roman deities  
involving singing and dancing and drinking and sexual  
activity  
3: a wild gathering involving excessive drinking and  
promiscuity [syn: debauch, debauchery, saturnalia,  
riot, bacchanal, bacchanalia, drunken revelry

In the story Stinky exagerates by calling the Luau an orgy. The kids merely have a makeout party/ snogfest if you will. My story is strictly PG-13. No sex. Only mentions of sexual content.


	9. PARTY! WOOHOOO!

A/N: Hopefully what needed to be explained has been explained well. This is probably the next to last Chapter. I am so excited. I hope you have all enjoyed 'Gidget: Harry Potter Style'!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The week drug on slowly. Hermione got more and more nervous with each passing day. If she was caught sneaking out of the school, she'd surely get expelled. At least one thing was for sure, the house elves were going to give her the food she needed.

"Hermione. Stop worrying. It'll all be okay. We only have two weeks of school left. Besides you've never done anything wrong. They'll see it as late rebellion and let you off with a day of detention." Ginny tried to get Hermione to relax, but it was no use. She wasn't going to calm down until she was safely back in the castle after the Luau.

Surprisingly enough Hermione managed to pass all of her exams with remarkable ease. It must have been the lack of stress- about the tests at least.

Saturday morning found the whole of Gryffindor House in a tizzy. Hermione annoyed everyone by looking frantically for her wand which was holding her hair in an untidy bun as pointed out by some first- year girl with braces. Then she practically hogged the bathroom from her roommates- very unusual. And she wouldn't quit pacing while chewing on her nails and regrowing them and chewing them again for a good half- hour.

Ginny had had enough. She pointed her wand at Hermione and shouted, "Petrificus Totallus!" Hermione hit the floor with a loud 'THUD'. Ginny walked over to her friend and bent down so she was face to face with her. "Now, you can either calm down and be released, or you can stay this way and miss the Luau," she whispered so only Hermione could hear. Ginny undid the jinx and Hermione promised to calm down, after all she had to get ready soon and she would need Ginny's Help.

The two teenage witches were up in Hermione's room fixing Hermione's hair. They applied a serum that would allow her hair to stay curly without being frizzy. Ginny held out a clip that looked as though Goblins had made it. "I hardly ever wear it. It's much too frilly for me, but it'll look lovely on you." Hermione's hair lay naturally on her shoulders. Ginny took the clip and placed in the hair on the right side of Hermione's head. They decided to just use bit of make it and keep it natural. "Dress, check, makeup, check, hair, double check. Gee you look neat if I do say so myself," Ginny commented.

"You did a pretty good job."

"Well, I had good clay to mold with. You were easy; remember the time I had to help Eloise Midgeon. That was tough work."

"Yeah, but her blind date sure appreciated it," Hermione replied.

Hermione did one final spin. She really did look gorgeous. She looked up at the clock. Six- forty-two. Time to go get the food from the kitchens.

Hermione was careful to take the empty corridors down to the kitchen. The elves had her food ready in two baskets when she got there. "Thank you Winky. I'll make sure to get you that special bottle of Butterbeer," she promised the house-elf before leaving.

Hermione made her way to the one-eyed-witch statue. She was walking along quietly when she heard footsteps form down the hall. She ran the rest of the way to the statue accidentally dropping some food along the way. She went into the passage and made her way to Honeyduke's basement and disapperated into the street in front of the Three Broomsticks.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back at the castle Professor McGonagall rounded the corner to find that the person had disappeared into thin air leaving behind only a few dropped dessert pastries that made a trail to the back of the statue. That was when the professor noticed the gapping hole in back of the statue that seemed to lead to a tunnel. One of the pastries had kept the door form closing all the way. _There hadn't been any of these pastries at supper_, so she deduced that the person must have gotten the food directly from the elves. She decided to investigate.

The old witch- I say that with the utmost respect- made her way to the entrance to the kitchens. She tickled the pear and entered. Dobby and Winky and the other elves stopped what they were doing. "I would like to ask you all some questions. Someone was down here this evening. I must know who it was. She could be in danger if I don't find out soon," she pleaded.

Dobby looked at Winky and blinked. "We just giving her the food. We not wanting her to gets in trouble or hurt."

Professor McGonagall looked down at the elf. "Who is she Dobby? I must know."

Winky shook her head at Dobby. "Winky promised she not telling. Dobby did too. Dobby must NOT tell."

"But if Mistress Granger is in danger, Dobby must tell. Dobby not wanting her to get hurt," the small elf said tearfully.

McGonagall patted Dobby's head. "There, there. Don't cry. She'll be okay. Now are you sure it was Hermione Granger and not say Ginny Weasley or Pansy Parkinson, or Millicent Bulstrode or some usual mischief maker? Are you sure you weren't hoodwinked?"

Dobby and Winky nodded vigorously. "Mistress Granger is the only one who knows all us elf's names. No one else knows more than her," Dobby answered straightaway.

"Very well. Thank you." Professor McGonagall made her way to the exit. "By the way, did she say where she was going?"

"No Misses."

"Thank you for your help and good night," she said as she stepped out into the corridor.

_I can't believe Hermione would do such a thing. Maybe it's just latent rebellion. I believe Miss Weasley has been of some assistance to her. Perhaps she will assist me. I absolutely appalled at all of this. Hermione Granger must have a good reason for such behavior._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione walked into the pub which was less busy than she was used to since all of the other students were at school. She walked over to the bar and sat down. A butterbeer appeared in front of her, but Madam Rosemerta wasn't the one to set it there. It was Moondoggie.

He sat down beside her. "Hey Gidge, you look dressed to kill!"

Hermione was too busy gazing at him to hear what he said. "Hmm?"

"I said you look like your out to hook some bloke."

Hermione blushed. She really did look good in her orange-y dress with her hair falling down in smooth curls and just the slightest touch of make-up. "Oh, thank you."

"Are you meeting somebody here?"

"You could say that." Hermione looked around. "So where's Lavender?" she asked, her voice dripping with displeasure at the name.

Moondoggie glanced sideways at her. "I had to let her go tonight. I'm on a job."

Hermione looked a little worried. "You mean you're not going to the luau?" she asked nervously.

Moondoggie looked at her again. "No, I'm going that's where my job takes me."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her breathing stopped. _This cannot be happening. Please don't say..._

"You guessed it sweetheart. I'm your date." Moondoggie smiled and winked at her cheekily and waggled his eyebrows. "Hot Shot got tied up until midnight so I'm taking over the er...assignment."

Hermione couldn't think of anything. "But, but, but I...Why?"

Moondoggie notice her nervousness and tried to console her. "Hot Shot just said he had something come up. Do you know who he was going to send in his place?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "Lover Boy. Can you believe it?" Hermione just shook her head. "An old hag wouldn't be safe alone with that Giant Squid, much less a babe in arms like you."

Hermione was taken aback at this, "Well thank you very much, but I can take care of myself. Besides, what's it to _you_?"

Moondoggie blinked at her shrewdness. "Me. Oh, nothing. I didn't mean anything by it. I just think..." He was unsure of what he thought about the Gidget and had been for some time. He just felt responsible for her since that day he saved her. "Anyway, I can play Romeo just as good as Hot Shot or Lover Boy. I do a good enough job for the money I'll be payed, so just relax. Now, who is this bloke you're trying to make jealous?"

Hermione looked down into her drink. Moondoggie noticed a pink tinge on her cheeks. "Okay, you can tell me when we get there, come on let's go."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They walked past the park hand in hand so as to make it look real. Hermione glanced at Moondoggie. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. We couldn't just have it out in the open so we had to place a fidelius charm and the park just wouldn't do."

They walked into the forest, but not too deep. There was a small clearing just ahead. "See there it is, in the clearing." The clearing began to grow and light up and soon all Hermione could see around her was couples making out around the fire and poeple dancing and drinking firewhiskey and mead and all sorts of things.

Moondoggie dragged her straight through the middle of the party and over to a shadowy corner with just enough light for the other to see who it was. Hermione looked anxiously at the other snogging couples around them. Moondoggie broke the silence between them. "Want to tell me who the guy is now?" he asked as he spread a blanket out on the ground.

"Do you have to ask?" Hermione said shyly.

Moondoggie shrugged. "I suppose I could guess, but I wouldn't be half as convincing unless I was sure."

Hermione looked almost sick which she quickly hid and tried to act frigid. "I just hope you are a better actor than student of human nature!" It was clear to her that Moodoggie was confused. She heaved a great sigh. "Practically anyone could see the whole summer the one I'm gone over... Kahuna of course!"

Moondoggie let out a bark of a laugh. "Kahuna?! He's old enough to be your...Well he's just too old for you."

"Age is merely a humble number, and love at any age is grand. I think he is just wonderful." Hermione tried her best to act all 'girly' and love struck.

"Now, that is funny. Take it form me, I know Kahuna. You can't make him jealous."

"I'm not paying you for your opinion. Either you help me or I can find someone else to do the job." Hermione demanded.

"Okay, you're the boss. What do you want to do first?"

Hermione looked around at the snogging couples. "I suppose we could start by holding hands." She nervously suggested.

And just as though it were the most natural thing in the world, Moondoggie grabbed her hand and held it to his lips and kissed it.

"Imagine the Gidget stuck on the Great Kahuna." He said then he chuckled.

Hermione felt slightly put off by his comment. "Well, I'm no different than any of them," she said gesturing to the other girls around them. "Except for one thing."

Moondoggie chuckled again. "That's the understatement of the year."

Hermione was determined to make him know she was right. "Look, when I want something I get it."

He stared at her incredulously. "Well then as a friend I think I should straighten you out. Kahuna's okay I guess, but for a girl like you...Well don't you find Kahuna to be a bit on the lazy side?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Love makes room for faults. Besides the Kahuna could change. I have big plans for him. He could make something of his life you know."

Moondoggie was trying hard not to laugh, but Hermione could see the sparkle in his eyes and was not amused. "Now that really is hilarious!" he said unable to contain his laughter any more.

"And what makes you such an authority on Kahuna?"

"He and I are two of a kind."

Hermione made to get up and leave, but Moondoggie stopped her. He tilted her chin up to look at her. "Look, Gidget, I'm sorry about what I said. Don't take it personally, but a girl like you is a big responsibility. You take a guy who believes in no strings attached... a guy like me even, I mean... If I...If I were ever to let myself go...I mean take right now for instance. If this weren't just a job for pay..."

He looked into Hermione's eyes and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He lingered there for a few seconds then drew back.

Hermione had to think quick for something to get him to kiss her again. "Could you do that again? It's just that Kahuna was watching and he keeps glancing over here." She had lied, but Moondoggie had his back to the party so he took her word for truth and kissed her cheek again this time closer to her lips.

Hermione turned her head just slightly and his lips were right next to hers. She bravely turned her head some more to make sure his lips were definitely on her own. Hermione could hardly believe it. _Moondoggie is kissing me!_ Moondoggie then decided to deepen the kiss and drove all thought form Hermione's mind. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair and he put his arms around her waist. He was just about to lean back while continuing to snog Hermione when Hot Shot ran over.

"Hey, Moondoggie time's up. It's eleven-thirty."

Moondoggie and Hermione pulled apart abruptly. Hermione wiped her mouth with her fingers and stood up. Hot Shot placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did ol' Moondoggie do a good job?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he did a fine job acting." she said tearfully though it was hidden by her hair. She looked form one boy to another and ran off. She jumped over snogging couples and pushed her way through a dancing mob only to be stopped by Kahuna.

"Hey there Gidget. Vhat's the matter? Did you lose Moondoggie?" He asked sympathetically.

Hermione looked up at Kahuna. "Yeah, and I've never felt better." She cried as she tried to push past him.

"Hold on a sec, vill you? I vas going to head over to the shack at the park. I could give you a lift back to school if you like."

Hermione thought for a second. "Okay, sure."

They looked up to see Moondoggie coming. "I'll er, go get my broom." Kahuna said.

Moondoggie grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone. You've done your JOB! You should seriously think about pursuing a career in acting, the Kahuna bought every bit of it. I' leaving with him now." Hermione turned out of his grasp.

Moondoggie continued to talk to her even though her back was to him. "Look your not the kind of girl that does stuff like this. I don't think it would be a good idea if you went with the Kahuna to one of his 'little private parties'."

Hermione wheeled around to face Moondoggie. She looked absolutely livid. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I didn't ask for your opinion, huh?" And with that she turned and ran over to where Kahuna was waiting for her.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hermione hopped on the back of Kahuna's broom with much trepidation. She held on tightly because she had seen him be a bit reckless before and she didn't relish falling off and getting more hurt than she already was.

They were almost out of the forest. Hermione began to think about what Moondoggie said. "Erm, Kahuna? Would it be alright if we stopped at the shack for a little while? I don't really want to go home just yet."

Kahuna turned his head to see her face peering over his shoulder. He just couldn't say 'No' to her. "Sure, baby doll."

Hermione laughed internally. She thought it was funny that he called her those crazy names, but she also found it endearing. Two minutes later they landed in the park. They walked to the front of the shack. Kahuna started to take down the protection so they could go in and Hermione just waited behind him. "I guess you could call this one of the major steps in my life." She stated plainly.

Kahuna just looked at her as though she were a nutter and didn't say a word as he walked into the magically expanded shack. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, water, Butterbeer?"

Hermione looked cautious. "Erm, do you have any firewhiskey?"

"Are you sure you vant something so strong?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Kahuna didn't really think twice about it. He was all about free living and it was her choice. He reached for a bottle of firewhiskey and poured two glasses. He handed Hermione her glass.

"This is a real den of iniquity." Hermione took a big gulp of her drink. It burned all the way down._ I had better get this over with, _she thought. "Well, how about it?"

"How 'bout vhat?"

A blush crept up Hermione's neck an into her cheeks. "How about one of your little private parties?"

Kahuna nearly choked on his drink. He sputtered "One auf my little private parties?" He watched her expressions closely. "Are you sure that's uh vhat you vant?"

Hermione blushed some more but tried very hard to hide it as she turned and walked 'seductively'-as she thought- over to the couch. "Well, that's what I came here for?"

Kahuna had already been thinking _'vell, I suppose I should make her see that I'm not zee one who should do such a thing to her vithout hurting her feelings. I'll just haff to play along_.' "Then vee should set zee proper mood for this, no?" He grabbed his wand and produced a beautiful magic fire in the middle of the room and turned off all the lights. "I suppose you vant to slip into something a little more comfortable."

Hermione was shocked and a little embarrassed. "Erm, n-n-no, not really," she said uncertainly.

Kahuna walked into the bedroom. "I haff just the thing. You'd be surprised vhat some auf the guys just leaf here." He made his way back to Hermione. "Here it is for vhenever you feel like it." He placed the shirt on the back of a chair and sat down on the couch next to Hermione. "Hass anyvone effer told you how amazingly beautiful you are?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Your eyes are like deep chocolate caves that a man could get lost in. Your lips entice and inspire me to do the most vonderful things. I haff dreamt of holding someone as lovely as you in my arms and now it is coming true."

He was leaning her back on the sofa and she looked positively frightened. "You really are sweet and lovely and..." he was just about to kiss her when he stopped and stood up.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Why did you stop?"

"It's time for you to leave." Kahuna demanded. "Before I forget it's just a game."

Hermione looked fit to cry. "But I don't understand. Is there something wrong with me?"

Kahuna hugged Hermione and then pushed her out the door. "No. There's nothing wrong with you. Now go."

Moondoggie entered the park too late to see Hermione leave the shack.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, just after Kahuna and Hermione had left and Moondoggie had taken off walking after them, Professor McGonagall had collected the information she needed from Ginny in order to find Hermione. She had just seen two young people walk out of the woods where she had learned that the party was supposed to be. She called to the young men.

"Excuse me, but have you two seen Hermione Granger?"

"Her-whaty What?" one of the boys replied.

"Hermione Granger, I believe the guys call her Gidget."

One of the boys' face lit up. "I know Gidget. Yeah, she took off with the Kahuna."

McGonagall looked perplexed. "Do you know where they might have gone? Is there some place you kids hang out?"

The boy smiled sheepishly at the old witch. "I doubt they had 'hanging out' on their mind according to what Moondoggie said before he left."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "You don't mean...?"

"I don't NOT mean it."

"Thank you young man." Professor McGonagall said before leaving.


	10. All Thanks to Bad Seafood

A/N: So it's finally here. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I hope to someday return the favor, all you have to do is write a story.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Having finally given up on searching everywhere for Hermione, Profeesor McGonogall trudged toward the castle gates._ I just can't believe Hermione would do such a thing._ She kept trying to think of why Hermione would want to get into so much trouble. _This just isn't like her._ She was almost to the gates when she heard someone moving quickly toward her.

Hermione was sprinting full-speed toward her. She immediately pulled out her wand and shouted, "Impedimente!" Hermione stopped frozen in her tracks. "Miss Granger, would you care to explain your whereabouts this evening?" She stood there expecting an answer, but Hermione couldn't move. "Oh, sorry. Finite Incantatem. Explain, please."

Hermione stood there with a pained look on her face. All of a sudden she began to cry. And not only that, but she threw herself into Professor McGonogall's arms and wept there while her teacher stood dumbstruck. The older witch did not know what to do, so she just held her for a few minutes.

"Now, why don't you tell me what these tears are all about, hmmm?" the Professor asked in a way not too different form that of a Grandmother.

Hermione wiped her eyes and took a step back from Professor McGonogall. "It's just... well, there was this boy, but I...it doesn't matter anyway. I never want to see him again." She said and then went inside the castle. McGonogall followed her.

She cleared her throat. Hermione stopped and turned to look at her. "Hermione, you will serve detention for me until the end of term, and I am going to notify your parents of your little escapades tonight. That is all, Miss Granger. You may go to bed." She spoke with authority, but she looked at her with love. As she did with most of her students, she had grown to love Hermione but htis was one of the first times she'd ever shown it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Meanwhile, Back at The Shack-

Moondoggie wlaked to the front of the shack and banged on the door. "Let me in! I know she's in there!"

Kahuna didn't want to see Gidget's plans get totally spoiled so he decided to put on a little act for Moondoggie. He mussed his hair and his clothes to make it seem like he had been having a romping time with a sexy little minx. He answered the door to find an irate Moondoggie. "Look, I'm kind auf in zee meedle auf somezing. Come back later, vill you?" He acted like he was a little short of breath.

Moondoggie got even more upset. He pushed his way into the shack. "Okay. Where is she?" He began to search the place, but he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. "What's going on with you? I mean I'd expect you to treat some random girl this way, but the Gidget? I mean she's way too young and innocent."

Kahuna chuckled. "Yeah, that eez vhat you vould think, but vhat a voman." Kahuna tried his best to act in love and he did a fair job of it.

Moondoggie's head looked fit to explode. He was all red and angry. He was ready to kill someone. He was ready to kill Kahuna. He doubled up his fists and punched Kahuna in the jaw. Then he tried to hit him again, but the kahua blocked him and grabbed his wrist. Kahuna turned Moondoggies arm and held it behind his back. "Do you give up?"

Although he was still angry with Kahuna, he did want to keep his arm attached to his body. Weakly he answered, "Yeah, I give." and was released.

Upon releasing Moondoggie, Kahuna gave him an extra shove. "Now get out or you vill get it far worse zan that."

Moondoggie sneered at Kahuna. He used to think Kahuna was a great guy, but now he just hated him. "I used to think you were the best man in the world with all of your freedom crap, but now I see that your just a pathetic loser that uses people to get what he wants and what he needs. You disgust me." He turned and walked out the door leaving Kahuna alone without even himself to comfort him.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione did as she was told and spent her last week at school in detention. When she arrived home her father told her that she was never to see or speak to any of those heathen-boys again and that he was to be in charge of her social life from here on out.

One afternoon as Hermione was straightening her already tidy room, a small owl tapped on her window. It was from Ginny. It said:

Hermione,

Hey, I hope you didn't get in too much trouble. I really am sorry that I told, but Professor McGonogall was really, trully worried about you, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you either. Anyway, I wanted to know if you might be interested in coming over for a bit this summer. I have some tickets to a weird sis ters concert and Harry said he could bring you a date if you wanted to come. Please don't say no. I don't wnt to have to ask Luna or Parvati or Padma. They're not as much fun as you. Well I have to go. Just send your answere as soon as possible. The concert is in three days. Bye.

Ginny

Hermione put the not down and wrote her own answer.

Ginny,

Sorry, but I can't come. My dad's on a real war-path and says he is going to be running my life unitl I'm twenty- one. It's no big deal really, but he has decided to set me up on a date with some boy who's father he met in Diagon Alley and I really just don't feel very cheerful right now. Again I really am sorry I can't come.

P.S. I know you had to tell. I don't blame you at all.

Hermione

She attached the note to the little owl's leg and set him off to go to Ginny's.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-The next day-

"Hermione, there's a gentleman here to see you." Her father called up the stairs.

Hermione was sitting on her bed and her mother was sitting beside her. "Hermione please just go out to be gracious. Your father is only trying to help." her mother pleaded.

"Oh, alright." Hermione made her way down stairs thinking: _This is going to be the absolute worst date of my entire life ever. I can't believe my parents are actually making me do this. UGH! I hate this!_ She took the last four steps extra slowly to stall the agony of meeting some creep her dad thought was almost perfect.

Her father could be heard in the sitting room talking to the boy she was supposed to have a date with that evening. _He sounds so boring. I think I'll just head upstairs and forget this whole thing. _She was almost to the stairs when her mother saw her. "Hermione, come on, Sweetie. It won't be so bad." Mrs. Granger lead her daughter into the sitting room.

All Hermione could see of her date was that he had red hair. Mr. Granger stood up from his chair. "Oh, here she is. Ronald Weasley, this is my daughter Hermione and my wife Charlotte." Ronald stood up. _Well he's tall_. Hermione thought, but she was surpised when he turned around. _Moondoggie?! Ugh, how dare he show up here?! _

She stood there dumfounded. Her father intorduced her to her 'date'. "Hermione, this is your date Ronald Weasley, the boy I've been telling you about."

Hermione smiled curtly. "Nice to meet you, _Ronald_," she said his name like it might make her sick.

Ron just smiled back at her. "Hello, Hermione. It's nice to finally meet you." He reached forward to take her hand in his, but Hermione turned to leave at the same time.

She walked over to the stairs. "I think I'm going to go lie down. I have a tremendous headache and don't feel much like going out." She only got as far as the fourth step before Ron called her back.

"I know this great place in Diagon Alley wher they can give you something to cure your headaches for like forever. We could go there then mybe to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, or something." He sounded so hopeful that Hermione couldn't say no. There was also the fact that her dad had come over and nudged her closer to the door.

Hermione and ron walked outside and down the sidewalk to the end of the street. Ron stuck out his wand hand to call the Knight Bus. They boarded and were almost immediately at their destination- The Leaky Cauldron. Once inside they went to the back and Hermione opened the passage to Diagon Alley.

Ron took her by the hand, or at least he tried to anyway but Hermione jerked her hand away from his. Ron glared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I am only here to be gracious. Besides, wasn't the other night enough for you? Did you have to come back for more laughs?"

Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "Okay, I have no idea why I would laugh at you for the other night, but ...but..." He let her go ran his hands through his hair. "What is up with me? I mean I never have any troublr thinking of what to say to girls, but with you...I just...it's difficult to find the right words to say."

Hermione stared at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

He stepped forward, and took her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. "Does that explain it?"

Hermione thought for a minute then smirked at Ron. "I don't know. I think you may need to explain it more thoroughly." So he kissed her again.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hermione lay in her bed smooching the air in front of her and sighed gently "Ron.". Mrs. Granger gently shook her awake.

"Hermione wake up. You were havin g a bad dream."

Hermione looked around. She was still in the hospital. Then she looked at her mum and smiled. "It wasn't a bad dream. It was amazing. And to think it all happened because of some bad seafood." She smiled and went back to sleep ready to dream about Ron again.


End file.
